Disney
by Nightglider124
Summary: It's heart-warming and magical essence captures everyone's hearts, especially a Tamaranian Princess' who is obsessed with all things wondrous about life. And of course, she has to experience with someone close to her own heart. ONESHOT. R&R Please!


**Author's Note:** _A little thing I conjured up after returning from Disney on Ice yesterday. It popped into my head on the tube ride home that these adorable nerds would totally go._

 _I have an urge to write a companion piece years later with Mar'i. I might; I might not. Perhaps._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Teen Titans or Disney; unfortunately._

* * *

He had no idea how he ended up in this place.

The air was buzzing with life and excitement which in turn, gave him a racing heart which completely surprised him considering he wasn't exactly into this sort of thing.

Robin held his breath, glancing around the venue.

He had no idea how he ended up here.

Actually, he knew exactly how. There was one reason and one reason alone that he was sat, amongst crowds of parents and young children, all screaming with enthusiasm and anticipation of what was to come.

His reason was sat beside him, her fingers laced with his own. The light in her emerald eyes was bright and joyous; full of childlike wonder that he adored so very much. She bit down on her bottom lip as she tapped her foot with a flutter of anticipation jolting through her.

Starfire turned her head to look at him with colour tinting her cheeks, "Please, you are also excited for the show to commence, Robin?" She asked, innocence etched within her tone,

His eyes softened behind his mask and he felt himself melting. She was absolutely captivating in every single thing she did. Robin wasn't about to tell her that he didn't exactly care for it considering she was oh _so_ excited.

He offered her a smile and gave her hand a squeeze, "Yep, only a few more minutes until it starts."

Starfire beamed and cuddled the Olaf plushie he had purchased for her close to her opposite side, even going so far as to drop a kiss on his fluffy carrot nose.

After finding out that Disney on Ice was doing shows on the outskirts of Jump, Robin just knew he had to get tickets for his exuberant girlfriend. She had always loved Disney movies; from the characters to the plotlines to even the villains. Starfire would always find herself utterly immersed in any Disney movie she watched; feeling the light hearted nature and the educational morals of some of them truly resonated with her.

Staying as themselves, they chose to simply attend the show in some civvies rather than donning holographic rings.

Since telling her about his little surprise, she had been constantly floating around, glowing with barely contained glee. She had heard of Disney on Ice before and had wistfully stared at the television adverts about it, smiling as if it was nothing.

So, Robin wasn't into Disney but he _was_ into his girlfriend being happy.

And as soon as the cheerful bubbling of Mickey mouse's voice trickled through the speakers, Starfire squealed and sat forward, becoming solely focused on the show before her.

Robin's eyes barely left her throughout the show. He heard her giggles, heard her singing to the songs and watched her jiggle in her seat in that cute way of hers. He briefly stayed tuned into what was going on though, in case she asked him.

He was aware of Aladdin dancing with Genie and singing the song that went with the lovable scene. He was aware of Belle and the Beast dancing with that signature yellow ball gown. He was aware of twists and flips that the characters performed.

Robin had to admit; the show was interesting. Ice skating wasn't the easiest thing to learn; hell, he had had a deeply difficult time helping Starfire to learn a year or two after crashing on Earth. And, to be able to stay in a blissful mood and dance as excitably as they did; it had to be hard work.

Starfire was like a kid on Christmas morning. As she watched the story of Frozen, the Little Mermaid and Tangled unfold, he could practically feel her delight radiating through the air. It was intoxicating and Robin found himself paying closer attention than he had initially thought he would.

At several points, Starfire leaned into him, cuddling his arm and pressing her lips to his jaw. As well as enjoying the Disney on Ice show, she truly took joy in spending time with him like this. He had been so thoughtful to take her and she couldn't express her gratitude enough.

The lights were blinding around the ice rink and every now and then, when scenes were being re-enacted there would be sudden fireworks going off around them. Robin was thoroughly impressed with the firework effect when Mulan was being played out. It was the scene in which she uses the last cannon and causes an avalanche to sweep up her enemy in snow.

Robin couldn't hold back on the smile creeping over his features.

Every few minutes, some form of sound would be emitted by Starfire. Giggles, gasps, coos; she was truly indulged in the sight before them.

And, there was a warmth in his belly to know how much she was loving this. It wasn't often the couple went out like this but damn, was it nice when they did.

So, he didn't mind in the least when they were walking back to the R-cycle with Starfire singing "Under the sea" after the show. Their hands intertwined, Robin just smirked and twirled his girlfriend every now and then for the effect of the song.

Starfire laughed breathlessly as they reached his bike. She deeply inhaled and sat on the seat, beaming and staring up at him with those big beautiful eyes.

Robin chuckled and tilted his head at her as he dug around inside his pocket for his keys, "What?" He wondered,

"Nothing... I simply... tonight was truly glorious, Robin." She sighed, thrilled from their evening out.

"I'm glad you liked it, Star."

The Princess shook her head and sat her Olaf plushie down beside her feet before standing up. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders and gave him one of her soft smiles, the electricity in her eyes calming ever so slightly.

"I loved it... and I love you. Thank you for bringing me here. You are so wonderful to me and I am very grateful." She whispered, brushing her nose against his.

Robin felt something stir in his stomach and gave her a lopsided grin as he reached out to hold her waist,

"I love you too but you don't need to thank me... it's what couples do for each other."

"What may I do for you in return?" She asked, eyes twinkling.

He smirked, "I suppose a kiss wouldn't hurt..."

Starfire giggled, closing the distance between them and crushing her lips against his. They melded together so perfectly. There was a radiating glow between them and Starfire sighed in absolute bliss, ridiculously elated over having this man in her life.

As she pulled back, her eyes fluttered a little and she rested her forehead against his.

Robin smiled, "Grab Olaf and we'll get some pizza on the way home, yeah?"

Starfire grinned, "Oh! What a pleasant idea!"

Her eyes briefly roamed over his chest and she gently scratched her nails up and down his neck, "And... perhaps once we are home... I can give you _more_ than just the kiss to show you my appreciation..." She purred,

Robin's head spun; there were so many sides to this girl and he loved every single one. His throat went dry at the implication, taking the moment to process her words as she released him and settled herself on his bike.

He cleared his throat and considered how he was going to drive with those thoughts now in his head.

One thing he did know though; he was definitely getting her tickets for next year.


End file.
